Episode 1583 (17th March 1976)
Plot Hilda bangs on the doors of the Rovers wanting to know where Stan is while the man himself waits with Albert in the cellar for the all-clear so they can start drinking. After Annie sends Hilda on her way, they decide to drink from the barrels so as to avoid leaving empty bottles but there's only one glass between them. The Bishops can't sleep well in their squeaky bed. Stan drinks more than Albert who starts to need the toilet. As television closes down for the night, Hilda puts Stan's dinner in the bin. Hearing Len with Ken in No.11, she asks if they've seen him. She checks with Betty who suggests she checks if he's with Clara Regan. She calls round to 19 Inkerman Street but is sent on her way by Barney Moss, Clara's boyfriend. A drunk Stan and Albert start to sing, but different songs at the same time and then compare war experiences before another song. As dawn breaks, Hilda knocks Annie up. She's furious until she sees that something is wrong and is then sympathetic. Hilda plans to contact the police and Annie offers her a cup of tea. Albert is now desperate for the toilet. Betty and Bet come into work and hear knocking coming from the cellar. Annie and Hilda hear it too and investigate. They find the two men. Annie is furious but as not as much as Hilda is with Stan. Ken arranges to see Wendy at lunchtime. Hilda gives Stan verbal hell, worried about what people think of them. The regulars laugh about the incident but Annie is still not amused. Ernie is determined to send the bed back. Hilda calls into the pub and is embarrassed. Annie confirms Stan is barred, as well as Albert, but gives her a drink on the house. The regulars ask her to join them and the ice is broken. Wendy calls on Ken. He tries to get her to stay and go to bed but she resists. Cast Regular cast *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Ernest Bishop - Stephen Hancock *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Deirdre Langton - Anne Kirkbride *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Ena Sharples - Violet Carson Guest cast *Wendy Nightingale - Susan Tebbs *Barney Moss - Johnny Allan (On-screen credits are "Barney Moss (man at window)" and "Johnnie Allen") Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug and cellar *3 Coronation Street - Front bedroom *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *37 Hillside Crescent - Living room *19 Inkerman Street - Exterior *Wendy Nightingale's office Notes *Granada Television continuity announcer Charles Foster is heard making the close-down annoucement on Hilda Ogden's television. He also had two credited roles in Coronation Street, in June 1975 and August 1999. *Part One ends without the usual theme music but instead with Stan Ogden singing Bless 'Em All and Albert Tatlock singing Keep the Home Fires Burning at the same time. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Ken invites Wendy to stay the night. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,150,000 homes (11th place). *This episode was included in the Network DVD collection Coronation Street: The Best of 1970-1979, released on 25th July 2005. Category:1976 episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD